Project Save The World Or Die Trying
by lanarrateur
Summary: Introductions aren't really my thing but let me try.. ahem.. I'm Claire.. well actually C1223 but you don't get to know what that means till you read my story. I am from 32 years in the future from the day after the Giant War and I've come from the future to save the world... I think that's sums it up? Yup! Got it all!
1. Project Escape

Flames were bursting spontaneously in front of my eyes as I rode Gale over the sky. I heard the cries of soldiers as they were shot down by Apollo's arrows and Ares' war cry as he led his children into battle.

"C'mon Gale, lets go." I said to my faithful pegasus. He took me his over the chaos and farther away to where there were no more sounds of war. Recognizes my destination I told Gale to drop down.

"Good boy." I said to him after I hopped of his back and tossed him an apple. I then turned around to the old creaking familiar house .

I went to the porch and traced the letters on the pillar.

_C + L_

_forever_

I then took a deep breath and went into the house. It was stuffy and everything had been covered in hand dragged against the wall until I stopped at a frame.

I took it off the wall and looked at the family. A woman, a man, and a boy.

I traced my fingers on the boys face as my eyes filled up with tears.

"You're not suppose to be here." A voice said.

I drop the frame and unsheathed Méra to the strangers throat. The gleaming celestial bronze gave me enough light to see the man's face. His dark brown eyes gleamed with humor but his face looked as if there was none left.

"You have Méra.." He whispered sadly.

"Who are you! And how do you know my dagger!"

"Because I made it.. for mi amor…" I removed Méra from the mans throat partially realizing who he was.

"And as for your other question, I am Leo Valdez, now who are you?"

* * *

" That knife… it means daybringer.. it was my wife's.. my sunshine.." Leo said sadly.

" So you knew my son, Joseph?" Leo said as he tinkered with metals on his desk.

"He went by Jay, but yes I knew him."

" And I suppose he gave you Méra, didn't he?"

I nodded.

Leo smirks and laugh and murmurs to himself.

"And you said your name was?"

I hadn't said my name in so long I stumbled to remember it.

"Claire." I finally said.

"Well I'm sorry Claire but whatever you came here for I can't help you." Leo said moving to another part of the room to tinker with something else.

"But you don't even know what I'm asking—"

Suddenly there was a loud boom from above.

Another bomb.

"You want to end that." Leo says pointing above.

"But there's no way.. it's too late.." He says sadly.

"But it's not!" I pleaded.

"There have been rumors, that you have a machine that can stop this!"

Leo shakes his head.

"No, I can't... it's too risky.." he says throwing a piece of metal across the room.

"You can't or you won't! Because here I am ready to risk it all because there's nothing I could loose while you sit here in your bunker hiding out with your toys!" I yell furiously.

"I can't! I can't do it! I can't fix this!" Leo yells back turning over his work table then collapsing to the ground.

"I can't fix it.." he said while his voice cracked.

I step forward and bend down to his levers.

"If we do this, I can save Jay, your wife.. _everyone._" I whisper.

Leo meets my eyes.

"If we do this, you might not make it back." he says softly.

"Not much better than what's going on here." I say bluntly.

"Very well… I will help you."

* * *

"My invention is a chronology warp apparatus." Leo says revealing the machine under the tarp.

"So…it's a time machine." I say bluntly.

Leo scratches his chin.

"Well yes I suppose but it sounds better when you use my name for it." he says shrugging.

"Right. So where I do need to go to soo all this.." I point above me.

"From happening."

Leo ponders this for a moment.

"Well that's easy, exactly 32 years ago from this day, the day after the Giant War ended." he says with certainty.

"And what am I supposed to do when I get there? and how am I suppose to drag around a gigantic time machine—"

A loud boom came from above us… but it wasn't the bombs.

Leo looks up with panic.

"They found us." he whispers.

"Hurry!" he says as his eyes filled up with fear.

He ushers me into the machine where I sit down in the seat and put a seatbelt on.

"This will take you where you need to go.." Leo says to me as he plugs in coordinated and and a location. The navigator reads _Camp Half Blood_.

"Leo Valdez and C1223! Surrender now!" A voice says above getting closer and closer.

"What am I suppose to do! And how all by myself!" I say panicking.

"Trust no one fully but yourself, and you'll know what to do, trust me." he says the. closing the screen door and then pressed a green button.

"Launching in 10...9..." A robotic voice counted down.

"See you on the other side.." Leo says with a sad smile as the basement door is busted open and the Empyreans came in with blazing firepower.

Leo went ablaze fighting them back but they were too strong.. and he knew it.

He turned to me with tears and his eyes and mouthed.

_Bring back Jay._.

I nod quickly as he smiles, as if he's finally in peace. He raises his hands up as his flames die out just as the Empyreans thrust a sword through his back.

I screamed and yelled as tears flowed down my face. The Empyreans turned to my direction and move towards me but we're too late as I flashed away in a blinding light, and the last thing I saw was darkness.

During this hiatus I should explain to you all what's going on. My name is C1223,but you can call me Claire. I was part of a project called Project Demigod, original I know, where they experimented on demigods for years trying to make the perfect weapon. If you don't know who they is then take a good look in the mirror… for those of you with an IQ higher than an ostrich then you would know I'm talking about mortals, your kind. The mortal government took regular mortal fetuses and infused them with demigod blood giving them the same powers that actual demigods have, and I'm one of them. I was infused with a demigod whose parent was Aphrodite. I was trained to be manipulative, seductive, and.. persuasive. I was the top of my class until they realized that my kind was too..sentient. They realized that we didn't want to go out and kill their enemies but would much rather be spending their time drawing with crayons or something. So, they recycled the program.. and by that I mean they killed us all but I was lucky enough to escape. So they then tried again, and made a better version. Bionic machines that could care less about drawing with crayons but only there for one person. To annhilate. Little did the mortals know that Frankenstein's monster would kill his creator. They were named the Empyreans. The Empyreans started destroying everything, the demigods, the mortals,_everything._ Leading to the gods' intervention but even they couldn't t stop them. Now, it is my mission to stop this from ever happening. Sure I might die trying or successfully remove myself from the timeline but if that's the sacrifice I have to make, then fuck it.. time to go save the world.

**Chap 1! Reviww! PM!**


	2. Project Weclome To Camp Half Blood

My day was going pretty shitty…

Sure being saved by mermaids from the lake was a plus, but when my time machine sunk under the lake, my gratefulness went down tremendously. But then if it couldn't get any worse, it did, as I was shot with a dart by a little Apollo kid no less and fell unconscious straight to the ground.

Now I was being surrounded by demigods inspecting me while I was unconscious.

"She's probably an Aphrodite kid… she's beautiful.." a male voice said.

Vanity wasn't really an interest where I came from but when I did happen to stumble upon my reflection, I noticed I wasn't an atrocity.

"How did her wounds heal so quickly! I didn't even give her ambrosia or nectar!" Another male voice said.

"Don't know Will…should we get Chiron?"The other male said

"Not right now." The male identified as Will said.

"He's meeting with those mortals but maybe you should do your little thing… y'know.." Will said.

"My thing… I wouldn't call my ability to look in ones past "a thing"." The other male said with cockiness.

"Yeah whatever can you do or not." Will said irritated.

The other male sighs.

"Yeah, sure." he said moving closer to me.

I then decided that this would be a good time to wake up.

My eyes opened to a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at me. He was about and half an inch away from my face to where I could feel his breath on my chest.

"This is the part where you move back and learn a little something called personal space." I breathed out.

Flustered the boy moves back to where I could get a better look at the both of them. "Will" stood tall with fair blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a doctor lab coat on.

Definitely an Apollo kid.

The other one stood about the same height as "Will" but had golden brown hair and the striking emerald green eyes and if he could see in the future, he was an Apollo kid too.

"Right… Um I'm Will Solace and you are at-"

"Camp HalfBlood, I know." I say jumping out of the bed.

"Oh! Well if you could just tell us your name-"

I feel something missing and I looked to my side to see Méra is gone.

"Where's Méra?" I say with panic in my voice.

"Who?" the other male says.

"My dagger." I say searching frantically for her.

"Well we have to take all weapons away in case you try to go all stabby stab-" Will starts to say

"Which is exactly what I'll be doing if you don't give me back Méra." I say through gritted teeth as my fist ball up.

"Well her now if you could just calm down-" the other male starts to say while putting his hand on my shoulder.

He quickly realized his mistake when I glared up at him but it was too late as I had grabbed his twisting it back then flipping him over. I knocked the wind out of him so he stayed there breathless on the floor.

Will then tried yelling for help but before he could shout anymore, I grabbed a dart from a tray, probably the one they used to make me go night night, and stabbed Will with it and then he went night night.

As he dropped down I panted heavily while looking around the room.

_If you need her, she will always find her way back to you, just like I will._ Jay use to always say.

I then took a deep breath and relaxed.

_Mèra.. come back to me _I said in my mind with my eyes closed and hand out.

I felt a tingling in my hand and head as I felt something that I gripped in my hand. I opened my eyes and looked my hand and there she was.

"Thanks Jay." I whispered and smiled to myself.

"Help! Two Apollo kids down! Thor like lady on the lose! I repeat two Apollo kids down!" The male on the floor shouted out of the room trying to crawl out.

"Really?!." I murmured to myself.

I then ran out of the place welcomed by about 50 kids in orange shirts with weapons, potions,plants,and ...perfume? in hand.

"I don't suppose any of you would like to do this the easy way and tell me where Chiron is…" I asked giving my best smile. Some looked compelled to do it but they quickly snapped out of it.

That sedative must've really it a damper on my powers.

"Right, the hard way it is." I said as I broke out in a sprint as the campers let out a war cry.

* * *

A few minutes later, it didn't take much for the whole camp to capture me. So, as of now, I was being healed by two bulky Ares guys who were holding me outside to what they called "The Big House".

"I don't suppose you would let me go.." I asked pouring charm into my words.

"Well she is really pretty…" One of them said.

"No! Snap out of it Zach!" The other one said.

"Oh! Right." Said the first one.

I sighed. Where was some dumb meathead Ares kids when you needed them.

"Besides...she would choose me over you _any day_." The second one said with cockiness.

They both glared at eachother and stood in fighting positions.

"Nuh uh!" Said the first one.

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Hey!" I said interrupting there bickering.

"Let me you both in on a little secret..come here" I said ushering them closer.

They obediently came closer.

"Closer.." I said.

They came closer.

"Closer boys! I don't bite!" I say winking.

They smile at each other and come close.

"Perfect!" I say then budding heads with both of them knocking them unconscious.

I rubbed my head in pain. What were their skulls made of!

I then grab Méra from one of the boys' hilt and go to the doors of the Big House.

" We would just like to look around Mr. Bruner, just to see if there's anything abnormal going on that made our signal go off." A male voice said that was all to familiar. I went pale and dropped down to the ground.

"No.. it can't be him.. it can't.." I whisper to myself.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you and your partner to leave Mr. Parker as this is private property." The man identified as

My breath went rigged. So it was him.. but how.. how could he have found the place already…

_Our signal went off_..

He had said. Of course! Me coming into this time must've tipped them off that something suspicious was going on!

I cursed myself out. Leave it to you Claire to already fuck up your one mission.

"Very well.. I suppose we'll be leaving then." Mr. Parker said.

" That would be a good idea." said as the two other males start heading towards the door. I quickly get up and move over to the side of the building as the two come out the house.

"I'm telling you Victor.. somethings going on in this place.. it's like a big cover up.. and I'm gonna be the one to find out." Mr. Parker said to Victor.

I tempt myself to look and bring my head peeking past the building and saw him.

I bring my head back quickly and feel my heart beating out of my chest. I cover my mouth so they wouldn't here my frantic breathing and once they're away I give a breath of relief.

I get up from the grass and started to walk until I gasp.

"I guess you're the reason it's been hectic here today, now young lady, why don't you start by telling me your name, and why have you come to this time?" Mr Bruner says as now a full grown Centaur.

Well shit.

* * *

"And how would you say we move from here ." The centaur asked who formerly introduced himself as the legendary Chiron.

"I have to find those mortals that just left your Camp and save the future." I say matter of factly.

"And you plan to do this by yourself?"

"Sounds about right."

"And even if you succeed in your mission… you could ultimately make yourself cease to exist." Chiron says with his eyebrows furrowed.

I swallowed a gulp of reality.

"Then that's a sacrifice I have to make." I say ugh determination.

Chiron sighs.

"Let me offer another solution.." Chiron says kindly.

"Shoot." I say crossing my arms.

"Stay here. Let me contact the Gods and set up a proper mission. Despite what you say you will need help and we have the means." Chiron says as his eyes twinkle making it almost impossible to deny his offer.

"Even if I did stay, we bothe jobthe god's aren't very consistent so whose to say that it won't be too late to do anything about it… and me coming back would be for nothing."

Chiron straightens his posture.

"Then that will be a risk that we will take.._together_."

I open my mouth to protest but someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chiron said.

The boy that I had knocked out in the infirmary had clumsily came in with a crossbow looking back and forth between me and Chiron.

"Oh good." He says relaxing his shoulders.

"You're still alive." He says to Chiron letting out a deep breath that he had been holding.

I roll my eyes.

"Yes Noah, I am quite alive, and you are right on time… We have a new camper who will need a tour guide." he says with a kind smile that made me want to punch him.

"I don't that's a good idea." We said at the same time.

"Yea...no. Thor Lady is crazy." the boy said.

"Well I don't see why not.. and I'm sure will be on her _best_ behavior.. right Claire?" he asked with twinkling eyes. I glare and bite my tounge.

I take a deep breath and smile.

"I will try my very best not to harm him." I say not very convincing the boy but it worked for Chiron.

I get up and face the boy staring back at his dazzling green eyes.

"Let's go Robin Hood." I say walking then walking out of the building.

This was a shitshow.

* * *

"And this is where you get your own weapon.. not that you need one since you got that awesome dagger." Robin Hood said smiling.

"Uh huh." I say uninterested.

"Right." Robin Hood says awkwardly.

"Names Noah, if you were wondering."

"I wasn't."

"So… where did you come from?" Robin asked.

"Somewhere."

"Where's somewhere."

"Not here."

"I live in Colorado."

"Figures."

"What do you mean?"

"Only boring people live in Colorado." I retorted.

Robin laughs as I raise my eyebrow.

"You're funny… I think I like you." he says giving a charming smile.

I frown.

"I bet that works on every girl in this place huh." I say walking off.

"Maybe." he says following me.

"Did it work on you?"

"No."

"You wound me!"

I sigh in frustration.

"Look. I have better and more important things to do then engage in flirty banter so if you will excuse me—" I say starting to walk away.

"Who was flirting." I stop and turn around.

"Uh you were." I say in a duh tone.

"Well I'm sorry if you thought that that's what this was Claire, I'm just here to give you the Calp experience! You feel welcomed yet?" he says with a 'I won this argument' look plastered on his face.

I glare him and bite the inside of my cheeks.

"If you're not going to help me then get out of my way." I day with charmspeak pouring in my words.

He considered this but then smiled at me.

"I knew you were an Aphrodite kid! Wow! Charmspeak! Thought only Drew and Piper could do that. And yours is pretty powerful…interesting." Robin said rubbing his chin while inspecting me

"How did you—"

"Snap out of the trance? Your mom blessed me after I completed a mission for her so charmspeak can't affect me unless it's directly from her. And by the way, you didn't need charmspeak to make me do something for you." Robin said coming closer and stopped when he was only a couple inches away from my face.

"I have a feeling I'd do anything you say." He said staring into me.

My heart beat quickened and I became flustered in a way that I only had been with one other person… Jay.

"I need someone to find something."

"What is if?"

"It's not a what. A who."

"Well who is it? A boyfriend maybe?" he inquired.

"No." I said too quickly.

"It's none of your business and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Robin then sits down on a tree stump.

"Shoot." he says.

I sigh.

"You asked for it.."

* * *

"Well that makes sense." Robin said jumping up from the tree stump.

"It does?" I say surprised at his nonchalant attitude about the situation.

"Well your powers seem too strong to just _be_ a demigod and it explains why you're so.." he looks at me.

"So what?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Never mind."

"Well,I know someone that can help us find these people." Robin says.

"Uhh us? There is no us." I say crossing my arms.

"Relax Miss Independent I'm not proposing. Just suggesting that you need some help and I'm offering my services." He says humbly.

"Uh huh. And I'm sure you and your trusty crossbow will shoot all the bad guys and save the world right?" I say sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't hate on Laurel! And I have some other tricks up my sleeve." he says with a devilish smile.

"Sure."

"I do! And you will need me! I'm fairly popular here and some connections so you can either work with me or have nothing to work with." he says shrugging his shoulders.

It had been the smartest thing he said all day but I didn't want to admit it.

I groan and sigh.

" me to this people tracker."

* * *

"Whoa.. she's pretty… Wait! I said that out loud! Dang it Mikey! Get yourself together!" The eleven year old boy said while hitting himself upside the head with his hand.

"And how is your brother supposed to help us when he can't even help himself!" I whisper to Robin.

Robin clears his throat.

"Mikey this is Claire and Claire this is Mikey. Mikey has a.. er… condition where he can only tell the—"

"Truth." Mikey finished for Robin.

"I can only tell the truth." Mikey said depressingly.

"Awesome." I murmured.

"You're lying." Mikey says back.

"And your real name isn't Claire either.. it's, C1223." Mikey finishes.

I sat there gaping like a fish.

"How did you—"

"Our dad being the god of Truth gave Mikey a power,Mikey is a truth seeker. He can basically find out anything." Robin says answering my question.

"That's—"

" A curse. Yea I know." Mikey says looking to the floor.

"Actually.." I say bending down to his level and meeting his eyes.

"I was going to say that that's pretty fucking cool." I say smiling.

Mikey's face brightened .

"Really!" he says smiling.

"How could I lie." I smirked.

"And I think your gift could really help us Mikey, ya see…" I say getting closer.

"We're trying to save the world!" I whisper to his ear.

"Whoa! That's awesome! How can I help!" he says enthusiastically.

"We need help finding someone.. his name is Agent William Parker."


End file.
